Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vehicle may include mirrors located inside of the vehicle or attached to the vehicle. An operator of the vehicle may adjust the mirrors manually. Manual adjustment of the mirrors may be based on a visual coverage area of the operator. As the visual coverage area of the operator changes, the mirrors may remain in the same position.